SYOC: The Quest for the Ancients
by TheVaultBlocker
Summary: An Ancient Evil much Greater than the Titans has arisen from their sleep. And as Percy and the gang heal the great wounds from the Last Great War, a new brand, a new breed of heroes, takes on the quest of quests to stop this force from awakening. SYOC! Rating T, may be subject to change.
1. SYOC Form

**Hello Audience/Readers/Etc.**

**This is my first story and SYOC so flame me and I'll chop your cupcakes in two. Hehehe Just kidding.**

**I will be accepting:**

**5 MAIN CHARACTERS, not including mine, and 10 Minor Characters.**

**But I have some rules and guidelines that are to strictly be followed.**

**1. Submissions of Characters are to be sent via PM/Private Message ONLY, any characters sent through review will not be looked at, or even Considered, no matter how deep the character is and how much information is given**

**2. I will only be accepting 3 children of the Big 3, which does not Include my own OC.**

**3. Strictly no Children of Hestia, Artemis or Hera UNLESS, there is a VERY GOOD Reason for it, No "Secret Child" business.**

**4. ABSOLUTELY AND POSITIVELY NO MARY-SUES OR GARY LUES, everybody has flaws.**

**5. Everybody is limited to 2 OC Entries Maximum.**

**6. By sending me your OC's, you are hereby, allowing me to control Your Character/OC's fate.**

**7. I am also going to Allow 1 Titan child entry.**

**8. Please have detailed Characters, the more detail you put in, the more depth I will be able to use for your Character's Role in the story.**

**9. Try your best not to make your character exactly the same as a past PJO/HoH**

**character.**

**10. To make sure you read these rules, On the Category 'Anything Else?:', put the words "I have a Cupcake in my Shoe".**

**Great! So here is the form Audience!:**

Legend: *optional

Full Name:

Nickname(s)*:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Race/Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Godly/Titanly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Other Family*:

Hometown/Home Country:

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style/Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercings/Scars*:

Camp Clothes:

Out of Camp Clothes:

Personality (BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE):

Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears/Weaknesses (2 Minimum):

Fatal Flaw(s):

Age Came to Camp:

Summer Camper or Year Rounder?:

History (Doesn't have to be a Sob Story):

Powers (Maximum of 3):

Weapons and their Disguises:

Fighting Style:

Do you want your Character to Fall in Love? Yes or No:

Hobbies/Activities:

Pets*:

First Fight*:

Music Preference*:

Thoughts about my OC (Garreth Ramsey):

Anything Else?:

* * *

**Now Here is My Own OC**

Full Name: Garreth Aaron Nicholas Ramsey

Nickname(s)*: Gar

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: March 21, 1998

Race/Ethnicity: 80% British/20% American

Sexuality: Straight

Godly/Titanly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Parent: Cassiope Ramsey Gordon (35), Excellent Surgeon, medium brown hair, green eyes

Other Family*:

*Mariano William Gordon III (46), a famous European Soccer Coach, who coaches for England's U21 Team, very supportive of his stepson, wants to see him succeed as a World Class Soccer Player. Dark Brown hair, sharp brown eyes.

*Claudia Marianna Ramsey Gordon (10), she is Gar's loveable, adorable, half-sister. Loves reading, running and close to Garreth. Medium Brown Hair and green eyes.

* Victor Niccolo Ramsey Gordon (6), Older Twin to Raphael, annoying, pranky, half-brother of Gar. Light Brown Hair and Brown Eyes, Looks Up To Garreth. Plays Soccer.

*Raphael Wase Ramsey Gordon (6), Younger Twin to Victor, funny, annoying half-brother of Gar. Loves Chocolate, Soccer and Swimming. Light Brown Hair and Green Eyes.

Hometown/Home Country: Grew up in Norwhich, England for 10 years, moved to Syracuse, New York at 11 years old.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jake T. Austin

Height: 6'2"

Hair Style/Color: Short Medium Brown straight/spiky hair

Eye Color: Electric Blue

Skin Tone: Light Tan

Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercings/Scars*: Tattoo of his name "GARRETH" on his back, Scar on his Shoulder.

Camp Clothes: Custom-made Black-colored Camp Shirt with his name printed in White Letter behind it and the number "19", like his Soccer Jersey. Running Shorts, Nike Shoes, A white Beanie, Silver arm gauntlets, that cover from his wrist to his elbow.

Out of Camp Clothes: Soccer Jerseys, Hoodies, beanies, Jeans, Shorts, Running Shoes.

Personality (BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE): He is the type of guy who gets things done, and does it very quickly. He does have trust issues, but when you get to know him, He is a very humble and kind person to be around with, he is always there to help younger campers with their powers or help them practice combat. When he sets his mind to something, he strives to complete the task he is given. He can be rash at times, especially to those he doesn't trust. His kind personality hides a sneaky side to him, and when in combat, he strikes stealthily.

Traits: Tactical, Humble, Unpredictable, Kind, Sweet, Helpful

Likes: Soccer, Surfing, Helping Others, Looking at Clouds

Dislikes: Snobs, The feeling of Helplessness, Isolation, Fire

Fears/Weaknesses (2 Minimum): Carry's Bad Grudges, Trust Issues

Fatal Flaw(s): Holds BAD Grudges

Age Came to Camp: 12

Summer Camper or Year Rounder?: Summer Camper

History (Doesn't have to be a Sob Story): His mother and Zeus had an affair during a business trip, and she worked as a nurse in the clinic where the meeting was held and Zeus fancied her, one thing led to another and things thus led to Garreth's Birth. Cassiope raised Garreth on his own until she met a World Class Soccer manager when she tended to him in the hospital. The two got married and Gar looked up to Mariano especially because of their love for soccer. The family then moved to New York when Gar's Stepfather got a job coaching the United States soccer team. One night while Gar was practicing his skills, a Cyclops attacked him. Once Gar finished off the monster, he was then led to camp by a helpful Satyr.

Powers (Maximum of 3):

Has control over the wind, and thus, can do things like make tornados, control the temperature, can use the wind to "cut" through obstacles, can fly for some amount of time.

Can manipulate the weather to his advantage (Stormy, Cloudy, Sunny, etc.), but cannot change the seasons.

Can control Lightning to some degree, but hasn't fully mastered the skill.

Weapons and their Disguises: A sword called "Lightning" made of Stygian Iron, turns into a USB through the mist. A pouch filled with Throwing Knives, the pouch magically never runs out of knives, turns into a box of toothpicks through the mist.

Fighting Style: Stealthy and prefers Ranged Combat, average in Sword Fighting and direct Combat.

Do you want your Character to Fall in Love? Yes or No: Yes, Yes, Yes

Hobbies/Activities: Soccer, Surfing, Running, Hanging out at Zeus's fist and staring at the clouds, Swimming at the Lake.

Pets*: Nope

First Fight*: A Cyclops attacked him while he was training.

Music Preference*: Chill/Indie Rock (Owl City, Maroon 5, etc.)

Thoughts about my OC (Garreth Ramsey):

Anything Else?: I have a Cupcake in my Shoe.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT AUDIENCE! I hope you guys submit Your OC's!**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter I

**Hey Audience! I'd like to thank each and every one of you guys who submitted an OC for this SYOC! Since I have received about at least 30 submissions, I have come up with a solution to allowing to put as many characters as I could fit into the storyline.**

**So here is the List of OC's.**

**MAIN CHARACTERS (Will be the direct focus of the story, Will be in or at least mentioned in EVERY Chapter.):**

1. Garreth Aaron Nicholas Ramsey – Son of Zeus _– made by TheVaultBlocker_

2. Riley Rae Burgess – Daughter of Artemis – _made by:__Julyette of Wonder_

3. Kennedy Jane Taylor – Daughter of Hermes – _made by: Kassidy10_

4. Isaac David Ross – Son of Ares – _made by: The Gentleman Ghost_

5. Ivory "Ive" Moore – Daughter of Dionysus – _made by: Epicness by Liv_

**MAJOR CHARACTERS (Will be involved in most chapters, may be absent in a few.):**

1. Owen Arnaud Cross – Son of Zeus – _made by: Rougification_

2. Karissa "Kari" Auditore – Daughter of Hades – _made by: TheNightGirl_

3. Sage Arabell Michaels – Daughter of Kronos – _made by: fangirlfor3ver_

4. Dean Oliver James Saunders – Son of Apollo – _made by: Aratar_

5. Rosemary Camille Turner – Daughter of Mnemosyne – _made by: ShadowhuntingDaughterOfEnyo_

**MINOR CHARACTERS (Will be involved in some chapters, MAY be upgraded into MAJOR CHARACTERS, depending on the situation):**

1. Seager Benteke – Son of Demeter – made by: scrawlx1012

2. Daisy Elliana Galliard – Daughter of Apollo – _made by: JustBeHappy_

3. Hana Catherine Roth – Daughter of Demeter – _made by: RosemaryAlysse_

4. Gilbert Rudolf Leonhardt – Son of Ares – _made by: Hell Devil 13_

5. Natalie McGrath – Daughter of Hermes – _made by: CFaDr105_

6. Erin Conrad-Guo – Daughter of Aphrodite – _made by: Vulkodlak_

7. Daichi Akiyama – Son of Hecate – _made by: DivergentPaths_

* * *

**WELL THAT'S ALL AUDIENCE FOR THE CHARACTERS!**

**SO THIS IS NOT JUST A CHARACTER LIST, But as a token of gratitude, here is the first chapter.**

**Shout out to: Kassidy10, for inspiring this chapter, this chapter idea was inspired by Kassidy10's own SYOC, "The Quest", so be sure to check her story out and Favourite her story!**

* * *

_(Garreth)_

The morning sun had been shining brightly in Camp Half-Blood for three hours as tree leaves swayed along with the cool air racing past them. A peaceful sigh and smile could be seen on the teenage boy in Cabin 1, dozing off like a HellHound after 3 rounds of Cyclops meat. Garreth Ramsey was peacefully sleeping on his Cabin bed, with absolutely no disturbances.

That was until Garreth woke up to giggles from his brother's room in the big Cabin 1 house. He sighed, and thought to himself, 'Great who is he making out with this time?' he thought, walking outside of his room and knocking on the golden painted door.

"If your still making out in there then keep it down will you Owen?" he shouted at his Older brother. The door opened to reveal a young man standing just under 6 feet tall, lazy eyed, messy black hair covering his eyes. Owen Cross stared up at Garreth who is just a few inches taller than he was.

"What do you want Gar? Can't you see I'm... busy?" he said with an arrogant yawn. Garreth rolled his eyes and sighed, wiping his tired eyes. "Listen bro, could you keep it down? You two woke me up, again." He pointed out. Owen pushed his younger brother and pushed him away, and closing his door, to continue his fun with the Aphrodite girl. The Younger Zeus child shook his head in annoyance and proceeded to get changed. He put on his custom made Black Camp Half-Blood, some running shorts and his brand new Nike Hyper Venom Soccer Shoes.

"Yeah keep doing that Ow, I'll be by Dad's Fist! Be there or be square!" taunted the younger brother, running of to Zeus's fist, using the wind to blow him to Zeus's fist faster.

Once Gar reached Zeus's fist, he was met by his best friend Kennedy Taylor, kicking a soccer ball at Gar's face. Gar reacted quickly by catching the ball with his chest, the ball laying perfectly still on his chest. He then begins to juggle with ball and pass it back to Kennedy.

The young man chuckled and flipped the bird at Ken.

"Bloody Hell Ken, you should know better than messing with A Star." he chuckled, as the Daughter of Hermes flipped the finger back at him.

"Oh please Gar, I'm better than you ever were." Kennedy confidently replies as Owen.

"You are so lucky you hate Owen's guts as much as I do." the Brit chuckled giving his best friend a hug.

"Well you know the rules Gar, You and Owen are going to draft. Brother against Brother. How many times has he beaten you again?" smirked the arrogant Hermes child as Gar rolled his eyes.

"Well today things change."

"Really now?"

Garreth nodded and kicked the ball straight into the goal.

"I think I'm re-" the Brit was about to reply until he was tackled by a girl wearing a shirt from a Charity Outing, Running shorts and Red Nike's. She had dark brown hair tied into a pony tail as her silvery-yellow eyes shown brightly in the sunlight.

"Really now RiRi? Did you have to tackle me?"

"Yes I did you twit!" the girl replied punching the Zeus kid in the stomach and helping him up.

"And you tease me about being loud." a voice arrogantly stated as Owen arrived at Zeus's fist along with the rest of the campers who were to be drafted for the soccer game.

Riley simply glared at Owen as Garreth blushed scarlet but still glared.

* * *

Once all of the Players were lined into a straight line on the middle of the pitch, Garreth and Owen stood on two opposite sides of the field.

"Lets do this the old-fashioned way, Rock-Paper-Scissors." the referee, Chiron announced as the two brothers stood tall.

Owen Rock. Garreth Scissors.

"Owen chooses first!" announced the centaur as Owen scanned his options.

"Seager!" called Owen as Seager Benteke walked over to Owen's side of the field.

"Gilbert!" shouted Garreth.

Gilbert Leonhardt walked quietly over to Garreth's side of the pitch as Gar patted his back.

"Isaac!" called Owen as a tall muscular son of Ares walked over to Owen's side of the pitch and winked at a few girls in the crowd. Isaac Ross looked and scanned the field around him. 'This is gonna be exciting... I guess...' he thought to himself as he tied his soccer shoes and walked over to the Goalie post and put his gloves on. Isaac is not your ordinary Ares kid, because he isn't the stupid, arrogant Ares kid most of the others were. He was calm and collected.

"Kennedy!"

"Natalie!"

"Dean!"

After many portions of choosing Owen's team comprised of Owen himself , Seager, Isaac, Natalie, Sage, Hana, Erin and Rosemary.

While Garreth's team comprised of Garreth himself, Gilbert, Kennedy, Ivy, the girl with the baby jaguar and the and daughter of Dionysus, Riley, Karissa, Daichi and Daisy.

Garreth had his team huddle up as the Brit explained his game plan.

"Alright, we'll be playing 2-3-2. Kennedy, Gilbert, you guys play the wings, Ivy and Kari, you guys will be on defence. "Daisy, I need you on the Mid-field but we need you on Defence. You'll play as a Defensive Mid-fielder. RiRi, you and I will play as Centre Attacking Mid-fielders. Daichi, you be the keeper."

"Of course its you and Riley." smirked Kennedy.

"Shut up!" the shouted Riley and Garreth, the two looked at each other for a moment then looked away.

"A-Anyway! Let's kick some Punk Ass!" Kennedy shouted as the team broke into position.

Chiron blew his horn. "You know the rules! 15 minutes halves! Extra-time and Penalties will be enforced if needed! No powers are allowed! Since Owen was first to select his players! Garreth's team gets first touch!"

The crowd roared as the game began to start, with Kennedy passing the ball to Gilbert who passed it back to Garreth. After a series of passes, Hana was able to intercept the ball and chipped it over to Seager, who crosses it in to Owen who heads it for goal!

1-0 to Owen's team.

As the game progressed, Garreth's team was able to score a goal, Gilbert scoring a beautiful goal.

The game progressed as the Second half was about to come to a close. 20 seconds left of stoppage time. Kennedy was lined up to cross in the ball. She nodded at both Gilbert and Garreth as she kicked it sharply with a nice curve to it. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Garreth jumped up high, and stayed in the air for three seconds before heading the ball into the goal, winning the game for his team!

He won... He finally showed Owen.

And Yes, the Nectar will be on the house tonight.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first Chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts! I am still opening the spot for 3 more minor OC's!**

**So R&R! And PEACE! :D**


End file.
